starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds
Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds es un juego de ETR construido en el motor de Age of Empires II Los críticos creyeron que el juego demostró las limitaciones del motor, que no fue probablemente concebido para los juegos de ciencia ficción: Los disparos de laser golpean a menudo su blanco aun cuando no se apunta a ellos, y las proporciones (como cuando se trata de los AT-ATs) eran poco realistas. Para nivelar esta crítica estaban las muchas unidades y civilizaciones que los jugadores podían elegir, muchas más que en Star Wars: Force Commander. Estilo de Juego El jugador controla una raza y la dirige através de cuatro “niveles tecnologicos”. El juego comienza en el primer nivel, donde están disponibles pocos edificios y unidades. Después de un corto plazo, el usuario gana la capacidad de avanzar al segundo nivel (no a pequeño costo), donde más numero de mejoras, edificios, y unidades llegan a estar disponibles. La edad próxima es el tercer nivel, y finalmente el cuarto nivel. El jugador controla directamente a los trabajadores (generalmente droides), y puede ordenarles construir edificios, recoger recursos, y ataque. Hay cuatro tipos de recursos, todos ellos son necesarios: Carbón (madera, diamantes), alimento (fruta muja, pescado, carne o granjas), Cristales Nova, y Mineral. A menudo, una de las dificultades de cierto escenario o mapa es que es un tipo de recurso falte, forzando a los jugadores a ajustarse a esta escasez. El juego original viene con seis campañas, y la expansión agrega dos más, que reflejan algunos acontecimientos en historia. Hay también una opción estándar de juego, que coloca a un jugador contra un número de jugadores del sistema de la computadora para obtener el control del mapa. El objetivo generalmente en juegos estándares es derrotar a tus enemigos y forzarlos rendirse, pero también existen otros objetivos como el de proteger un edificio o una construcción especial. En el modo multijugador, hasta ocho jugadores compiten por la dominación del mapa, puede ser o no en línea. Hay también un modo Editor de escenario, este permite al jugador crear su propia escenario y campaña. En este modo, los jugadores pueden unidades y construcciones que no estan disponibles en el modo de un jugador, por ejemplo, los jugadores pueden insertar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y algunos otros héroes no disponibles en la campaña para un jugador. Tecnología Para adquirir tecnología, el jugador debe primero construir edificios. Cada edificio ofrece una gama de tecnología que puede ser investigada, por cierto precio. Las tecnologías se construyen una sobre otra. Mientras mas tecnologías se investigan, una gama más amplia de edificios y unidades llegan a estar disponibles. Las tecnologías pueden beneficiar a las unidades militares (quizás aumentando sus cualidades de defensa), unidades civiles (los trabajadores/los droides pueden beneficiarse de las tecnologías que hacen más eficaz la caza, etc), o edificios (por ejemplo, investigando la tecnología que permite que los edificios y las torretas ataquen a las unidades enemigas en su base). Las tecnologías varían enormemente en ventajas y costos. En el juego, la tecnología desempeña un papel central. Rapidamente en el juego, los jugadores deben determinar constantemente sus prioridades y decidir usar los escasos recursos para: crear nuevas unidades, el aumento de unidades existentes, o investigar para avanzar al nivel tecnológico próximo. Demasiado énfasis en investigar tecnología y la moverse entre los niveles tecnológicos sin crear mano de obra, puede dejar a un ejército vulnerable al ataque enemigo. Por otra parte, poniendo recursos en una población grande a expensas del progreso, puede conducir a la derrota si el enemigo ha progresado y puede tener un ejercito pequeño pero de mayor fuerza de ataque. Seleccionar qué tecnologías se van a investigar es también vital en la estrategia militar. Por ejemplo, puede ser que elijas investigar el nivel siguiente (que abre más tecnologías y habilidades), que tomaría tiempo y recursos pero te permitiría crear unidades guerreras más sofisticadas - o puedes permanecer en una edad más baja y utilizar los mismos recursos para construir rápidamente una gran cantidad de unidades guerreras básicas. El coste y el número de tecnologías aumentan a través de los niveles. Por ejemplo, las tecnologías del primer nivel cuestan cerca de 100-150 recursos mientras que los del cuarto nivel cuestan entre 700 y 1500 recursos Monumentos y holocrons thumb|left Los holocróns son articulos especiales que estan dispersos a lo largo del mapa, y solo pueden ser recogidos por Jedis o Siths. Una vez colocados dentro de un Templo Jedi o un Templo Sith un holocron comienza a generar cristales nova gratis para la civilización que lo posee (Esto refloeja la realidad histórica del poder y la influencia de los que poseen conocimiento). Para capturar un holocrón de un templo enemigo, el templo debe necesariamente destruido. El holocron sera entonces expulsado de modo que el jugador pueda capturarlo con un Jedi o Sith. Es posible colocar como condición de victoria el colectar todos los holocrones en juego, o construir un monumento. Este es el caso de varios escenarios de campaña. Para ganar, todos los holocrons deben permanecer capturados por un período tiempo ininterrumpido específico (generalmente 200 días del juego). Debe ser observado que, los holocrons tienen una función similar, a las reliquias de Age of Empires, porque ambos se almacenan en templos, y generan recursos: Cristales Nova y oro, respectivamente. Los monumentos son estructuras masivas que requieren cantidades grandes de recursos y tiempo para se construidos. Si un jugador termina un monumento, y se mantiene en pie por un período tiempo ininterrumpido (400 días del juego), gana automaticamente. Cada civilización tiene su propio monumento (típicamente un trabajo famoso de arquitectura histórica). Planetas Las batallas toman lugar en los siguientes lugares. También disponible para misiones personalizadas. *Alaris Prime *Tatooine *Krant *Hanoon *Hoth *Yavin 4 *Aereen *Naboo *Sarapin *Eredenn Prime *Kessel *Geonosis *Bespin *Zaloriis *Reytha *Kaer Orbital Platform *Kashyyyk *Endor *Espacio, asteroides y campos de asteroides. Huevos de pascua Algunos niveles presentan algunos huevos de pascua: En algunos lugares marginales y difíciles (como picos de montaña, o áreas detrás de árboles que tienen que ser cortados para poder revelarse), algunos personajes bien conocidos pueden ser encontrados si el jugador decide explorar las esquinas del mapa con unidades aereas: *En Naboo hay lugares en donde puedes encontrar a Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Jar Jar Binks a quienes puedes llevar a un Bongo. *En Tatooine, C-3PO y R2-D2 pueden ser encontrados junto a una Cápsula de escape. *Palpatine y Anakin Skywalker pueden ser encontrados cerca de un Templo Sith en una misión ubicada en Krant *Jar Jar Binks puede ser visto entre los rascacielos de Coruscant *Tatooine aparece en Kashyyyk en la primer campaña Wookiee al extremo derecho de la pantalla. *En todas las misiones imperiales, Mara Jade puede ser encontrada en algún lugar del mapa, aunque esto requiere generalmente cheats y ella se aleja cuando es vista. Darth Vader al gunas veces es oido decir ¿Que es esto? cuando el jugador localiza a Jade. *Simon y el Bongo Marauder aparencen cuando se activan ciertos cheats (véase abajo). *Uno de los taunts del juego es una parodia de la línea de Samuel L. Jackson en Pulp Fiction: "Los cerdos son animales asquerosos. Yo no como animales asquerosos". En el juego "cerdos" es cambiado por "banthas" *Un nivel secreto puede ser encontrado en la primer campaña Wookiee; si el jugador avanza a el Nivel tecnologico 3, puede construir un caza, entonces debe llevarlo a .a extrema derecha del mapa. Esto revelara a Obi-Wan Kenobi y al Capitán Panaka y comezará una misión para rescatar a Padmé Amidala de los Tusken Trivia En el juego hay tres unidades llamadas Klaatu, Barada y Nikto, en referencia a la frase requerida para detener al robot Gort en la pélicula de 1951 El día que paralizaron la Tierra Crítica Los críticos creyeron que el juego demostró las limitaciones del motor, que no fue creado probablemente para los juegos de ciencia ficción: Los disparos de laser impactaban a menudo sus blancos aun cuando la unidad no apuntaba a ellos, y las proporciones (como en el caso de los AT-ATs o los Rancors) eran poco realistas. Quizás, para balancear esta crítica estaban las muchas unidades y civilizaciones que el jugador podia elegir, muchas más que en Star Wars: Force Commander. Cheats Mientras se esta jugando, presionar Enter para para abrir la pantalla de conversación. Escriba uno de los siguientes códigos y presione Enter de nuevo. (Nota: Algunos códigos necesitan que se seleccione una unidad para trabajar) Nota: Un asterisco (*) al final indica que el código solo es valido en la expansión ''Campañas Clon.'' *'forceexplore' - El mapa entero está explorado. *'forcesight' - Quita la niebla de guerra. *'forcebuild' - Construcciones, cosechas, y el tiempo de investigaciones es instantaneo. (Esto sucede en todos los equipos, incluido el enemigo) *'forcecarbon' - Obtinenes 1,000 unidades de carbón. *'forcenova' - Obtinenes 1,000 unidades de nova. *'forceore' - Obtienes 1,000 unidadades de mineral. *'forcefood' - Obtienes 1,000 unidades de comida. *'suddenly silenced' - Construcciones/torretas y unidades causan daño extra.* *'intensify the forward fire power' - Las unidades terrestres se vuelven mas fuertes.* *'the fighters are coming in too fast' - Aeronaves se vuelven mas rápidas.* *'most powerful jedi' - Jedi/Sith se vuelven mas fuertes.* *'the force is strong with this one' - Jedi/Sith convierten mas rápido.* *'tarkin' - Eliminar a todos los enemigos. *'darkside(1-8)' - Destruye una civilización especifica de acuerdo a su # (1-8). *'skywalker' - Ganar la batalla. *'that's no moon' - Obtener una Estrella de la Muerte.* *'imperial entanglements' - Obtener un Destructor estelar.* *'tantive IV' - Obtener una Corbeta Corelliana.* *'galactic upheaval' - Obtener un Decimator.* *'simonsays' - Obtener a Simon el Ewok Asesino. *'scaryneighbor' - Obtener un Bongo Marauder. Enlaces Externos *Galactic Battlegrounds Official Site *Clone Campaigns Official Site *Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Heaven -''Sitio de descarga de modificaciones'' *Battlegrounds Wiki Category:Videojuegos de:Galactic Battlegrounds en:Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds pt:Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds